nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:THE MAGSTRIKE GUY/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nerf Blaster Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Unity Power System page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NStrikeAgent335 (Talk) 02:53, May 3, 2012 Red Strike Longshot I see that you have a Red Strike Longshot CS-6. Well, first of all, congratulations on it! That's a major accomplishment, keep that in great shape. Could I ask how the performance is, for both the main/front blaster? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 20:27, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for your contributions here. We don't get too many editors, and you've been a big help here. Hope you keep up the good work here! [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 04:05, June 9, 2012 (UTC) PROMOTION For all your hard work, you have been promoted to rollback, which helps make undoing vandalism easier. Keep up the good work, and keep on Nerfing! Hey How's this? Anyway, I seem to prefer these as I really don't like message walls. And I made a shit ton of new templates. Why don't we discuss about all of this on the chat? ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 04:04, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Something Cool Hey, you play Minecraft, don't ya? If you do know how to install mods, here's one for ya. I just watched on YouTube a Nerf Gun Mod, where there are Nerf Guns from the N-Strike and Action Blasters series. I saw the guy use a Barrel Break, then a Maverick and a lot of others like the Stampede and Rayven. Even better, there is a Titan in it, and it literally explodes the ground when fired. Whats even better, they use their AUTHENTIC sounds (except for the Rayven and the Titan of course). I did see a Vulcan, but he did not use it. And apparently, there are about 30 blasters, and 2 versions of every gun, a stock and modified version (modified blasters look like they have a petg barrel in the front). They even use their own ammo, and need reloading after their ammo is finished. (Authentic ammo count also) I reccommend you check it out. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 09:25, September 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Something Cool Ok. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 12:22, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat Ok. Hold on first. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 12:26, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat Wanna chat? ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 22:30, September 9, 2013 (UTC) What do you think? Here. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 14:48, September 12, 2013 (UTC) i really want to take down soaker master 8 plz THE JOLLY GREEN GIANT NN666 (talk) 15:09, September 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:Backup Ok then. Go ahead. I'm giving you the green light. I'll join too. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 04:57, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Morshu.com I took a request by NSA335 and blocked Morshu. Read NSA's userpage to find out. What?! How did your NB-1 get crushed? ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 04:18, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Aww...that sucks. But these things might have been made of poor quality plastic anyway. Sad to lose a rare vintage blaster. I know how you feel. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 04:48, September 28, 2013 (UTC) P.S. The Centurion is in Singapore already...but for a price of $119.95. WOW. A lotta shit is overpriced here. i have the third largest nerf colection on the wiki now with 38 blasters THE JOLLY GREEN GIANT NN666 (talk) 06:19, September 29, 2013 (UTC) RED . ALERT WARNING: Morshu's back on Nerf Wiki (in case u didnt know) and got his buttcrack on my enemy list. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 15:31, October 3, 2013 (UTC)